La lettre d'amour
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Sakura fixa la lettre. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Une blague de mauvais goût MAIS une blague ? Si ça n'en était pas une, elle pouvait bien se tirer une balle, aussi. Personne ne pouvait écrire volontairement ce genre de chose ridicule... hein ?


**La Lettre D'amour**  
Sakura H./Sasuke U./Ino Y./Naruto U.  
Tout Public  
Général/Romance/Poetry

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Merci Kishimoto (qui fait bien de dessiner Gaara plus souvent XD)_

_**Merci**__ à __**Yuumi ma bêta-frite **__pour son aide encore et toujours très précieuse !_

_Un pur délire. Ecrit il y a longtemps. En fait... du grand n'importe quoi =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**La Lettre d'Amour**

**

* * *

**

"_Douce colombe._

_J'irai te rejoindre, _

_Dans la tombe,_

_Sans geindre.  
_

_Ma douce vérité._

_Je baiserai tes pieds,_

_Si tu daignes accepter,_

_Mes sentiments caramélisés._

_Ma petite noix.  
_

_Je voudrais enfin te voir,_

_Te serrer dans mes bras,_

_Je voudrais y croire_."

**...**

Sakura fixa la lettre, clairement dubitative.

C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Une blague de mauvais goût MAIS une blague ? Si ça n'en était pas une, elle pouvait bien se tirer une balle, aussi.

QUI était l'abruti qui avait écrit ça ? Franchement, il y avait de quoi se le demander.

La jeune fille, un peu sur les nerfs, claqua violemment la porte de son casier, éructant milles insultes à l'encontre de l'abruti qui avait glissé cette lettre dans les fentes de ce qui lui servait de boîte pour les déclarations d'amour anonymes.

Balançant la tête dans un mouvement particulièrement gracieux, Sakura remit ses cheveux en place et se recomposa un air digne tout en visualisant le très prochain meurtre qu'elle allait à commettre - à savoir celui de la fameuse lettre qu'elle allait réduire en minuscules confettis.

- Sakura, ma chérie ! L'interpella une voix de blonde qui sentait sérieusement le siliconé.

- Deux minutes, je suis occupée, la rembarra-t-elle sèchement.

Ino se figea dans une posture de stupeur telle qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être exagérée.

- Mais... Sa... Sakura...

- J'ai un truc _très_ important à faire.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard émeraude luisant de pulsions meurtrières, Ino prit la sage décision de s'écraser gentiment, et attendit que son "amie" aille faire… et bien ce qu'elle avait de _très_ important à faire justement.

Sakura continua sa marche guerrière jusqu'à la première poubelle qu'elle verrait et commençait à se demander si l'anonyme auteur de cette lettre atroce avait pris un malin plaisir à toutes les effacer de la carte.

Réfléchis Sakura, réfléchis, c'est impossible. Calme-toi, garde ton calme... Calme. Ne perds pas la face.

Sakura traversa ainsi tout le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et se retrouva devant les escaliers.

Un spectacle la distrait un instant, toutefois, de sa folie vengeresse. Sur une table, entouré d'un tas de mouche à merde, Sasuke Uchiwa balançait distraitement ses jambes avec un flegme qui la fit s'embraser immédiatement. Tremblante, le cœur tambourinant à sa poitrine, elle se composa l'expression la plus séductrice qu'elle avait en stock et s'approcha d'un pas langoureux.

Elle remarqua une fois de plus combien il était séduisant, beau, incroyablement sexy... et - ô chance, ô destinée - elle était certaine de lui plaire. Il était la seule qu'il s'autorisait à séduire, la seule qu'il s'autorisait à mirer plus longtemps qu'il ne faut, le seule qu'il fixait, une flamme d'envie dans les prunelles. Ils échangèrent un regard, et Sasuke quitta son nid pour venir la rejoindre, la démarche féline.

Elle songea aussi que Sasuke, pour ajouter à son caractère parfait, lui, au moins, n'écrirait pas ce genre de lettre. Parce qu'il le faisait... et bien... ce jour-là, ce serait aussi la fin du monde. Hahaha. Le monde à l'envers, le monde qui s'effondre !

"Alors Sakura tu... tu as trouvé ma lettre ? Lança-t-il joyeusement.

Le monde pouvait s'effondrer. Et elle lui serait reconnaissante de l'emmener avec elle...

* * *

* * *

_Qu'il m'emmène avec lui aussi... des reviews ?_


End file.
